Devid Striesow
Devid Striesow (born 1 October 1973, Bergen auf Rügen) is a German actor. Striesow is the son of an electrician and pediatric nurse. He grew up in Rostock. After school he moved to Berlin where he became a goldsmith. After the Berlin wall fell, he return to finish his school. After the civil service, he applied at the Academy of Dramatic Arts "Ernst Busch" in Berlin. In 1999 he began his carrer as a stage actor at the Deutsches Schauspielhaus in Hamburg and at the Düsseldorf Schauspielhaus. Striesow played in his productions Kathy of Heilbronn, Prinz Friedrich von Homburg, Hamlet, etc. For the role of Vlas in 2004, he was awarded the Alfred Kerr Prize, and received the award for Best Young Actor of the Year from the Theater heute magazine. His first film appearance was in 2000, in Rainer Kaufmann's Kalt ist der Abendhauch. Since 2005 he is in the role of Jan Martensen to the series of team ZDF crime series Bella block. His best known appearance in the 2004 film Downfall, where he played Hitler's veterinarian and dog handler, Fritz Tornow. At the Berlinale 2007, he won the German Film Award in the category "Best Supporting Actor" for his portrayal of the SS officer Friedrich Herzog in the film Die Fälscher. The film was also awarded the Academy Award for Best Foreign Language Film in February 2008. He has a son with actress Mary Simon. Since 2008 he is married to Francine originating from Cameroon, whom he also has a son. They currently live in Berlin-Pankow. He also has two sisters. Filmography *Die Frau von früher (2012) .... Frank *Grimms Meise (2012) .... Joachim Grimm *Transpapa (2012) .... Sophia *Der Kriminalist (2011).... Christoph Bogner *Ein guter Sommer (2011) .... Frieder *Familiengeheimnisse - Liebe, Schuld und Tod (2011) .... Simon *Blaubeerblau (2011) .... Fritjof *3 (2010) .... Adam *Henri 4 (2010) .... Henri de Valois - Duc d'Anjou *Vision - Aus dem Leben der Hildegard von Bingen (2009) .... Kaiser Friedrich Barbarossa *So glücklich war ich noch nie (2009) .... Frank *Das Glück ist eine ernste Sache (2009) .... Klaus Brandner *This Is Love (2009) .... Roland *Résiste - Aufstand der Praktikanten (2009) .... Magnum *Zwölf Meter ohne Kopf (2009) .... Simon von Utrecht *Crashpoint - 90 Minuten bis zum Absturz (2009) .... Lars Jensen *12 heißt: Ich liebe dich (2008) .... Jan *Dudeks letzter Fall (2008) .... Ralf und Frank Gerlach *Yella (2007) .... Philipp *Die Fälscher (2007) .... Sturmbannführer Friedrich Herzog *Verlockendes Angebot, Ein (2007) .... Jan *Bis zum Ellenbogen (2007) .... Lehmann *Herz ist ein dunkler Wald, Das (2007) .... Thomas *Copacabana (2007) .... Mark *Rote Kakadu, Der (2006) .... Hurwitz *Bella Block - Das Glück der anderen (2006) .... Jan Martensen *Karol Wojtyla - Geheimnisse eines Papstes (2006) .... Karol Wojtyla *Valerie (2006) .... André *Kein Platz für Gerold (2006) .... Gerold (voce) *Eden (2006) .... Xaver *Tote vom Deich, Die (2006) .... Lars Frick *Tod einer Freundin (2006) .... Sebastian Stadler *Bella Block - Die Frau des Teppichlegers (2005) .... Jan Martensen *Talk to Me (2005) .... Stephan *Falscher Bekenner (2005) .... Martin Steeb jr. *Tatort - Im Alleingang (2005) .... *Nachtschicht - Tod im Supermarkt (2005) .... Theo *Geheimnis des roten Hauses, Das (2005) .... Martin Lünefeld *Downfall (2004) .... Feldwebel Fritz Tornow *Boxerin, Die (2004) .... Mario *Die Boxerin (2004) .... Mario *NaPolA (2004) .... Heinrich Vogler *Marseille (2004) .... Ivan *Job seines Lebens 2 - Wieder im Amt, Der (2004) .... Referent Delbrück *Klassentreffen (2004) .... Bert *Lichter (2003) .... Ingo *Sie haben Knut (2003) .... Lutz *Morgen früh ist die Nacht rum (2003) .... Felix Haug *Bungalow (2002) .... Max *Morgen nach dem Tod, Der (2002) .... Amo *Hannas Baby (2002) .... Uwe Kraus *Mein erstes Wunder (2002) .... Philipp *Ende der Saison (2001) .... Marius Wahls *Was tun, wenn's brennt? (2001) .... Henkel *Mein langsames Leben (2001) .... Valerie's Brother *Kalt ist der Abendhauch (2000) .... Ernst-Ludwig Hoffmann *Amerika (2000) .... *Bella Block - ...denn sie wissen nicht, was sie tun (2005) .... Jan Martensen *Boxerin, Die (2004) .... Mario *Job seines Lebens, Der (2003) .... Category:Actors